Baby Night Guards
by AngelVirus11
Summary: Inspired by KudleyFan93. It all started after one walk in the park and Jeremy has mysteriously turned into a baby! Soon, the magic has spread to Mike Schmidt and a few other guards. Now the animatronics have no choice but to take care of the ones they were supposed to kill while trying to uphold their jobs and hidden secrets at the pizzeria. Based on, Eternal Revenge, Help Us.


**Chapter 1: What Just Happened?!**

 **A/N: Okay! Okay! Before you guys complain and say: "Hey, I thought you were going to update Eternal Revenge, Help Us! I want to know what happens next!" Let me give you a cookie and let me say that I'm only posting this to relieve stress and for fun. For now, I don't want to bathe in "drama writing". :P**

 **This story was inspired by KudleyFan93! :D**

* * *

Angela sighed tiredly after another night of hard work at Freddy's. Not much happened due to the fact that she, Mike, and Jeremy already gained the animatronics' trust. But still, despite it all, it's hard to not fall asleep on the job. Mike yawned while following the younger girl in front of him and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So... Angela," Mike yawned. "Want to grab a coffee together before I drop you off home?" he suggested.

Angela yawned, a tear forming in the corner of her eye, "Thanks, but no thanks," she waved her hand. "I need my beauty sleep and I could go for some milk instead..." she yawned once more. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate inside her duffel bag. She immediately answered it, "Hello?"

Mike leaned toward the phone so he can listen to the call himself.

"Jeremy!" Angela exclaimed a little happily. "Hi. We were just-WHAT?!" Angela widened her eyes after her sudden outburst.

"What?! What happened?!" Mike questioned.

"Shh!" Angela pushed Mike away so she can hear the call properly without the man breathing down her neck. "W-Where?! Okay!" she finally hung up.

"What happened to Jeremy?!" Mike asked the younger woman. Angela furrowed her brows and grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him down the street. There was something wrong with the call since it got scrambled before Jeremy could even finish his sentence. He sounded frightened and scared and he sounded really weak with each word he said.

Did Marionette make his next move already? What could possibly have happened to put Jeremy in danger?

Turning right down a block, Angela and Mike slowed down as they reached their destination.

"Jeremy is around here somewhere!" Angela informed Mike.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald, where the fuck are you?!" Mike yelled out loud before he froze in place.

"Jeremy!" Angela cupped her hands as she called out the man's name. "No luck! Let's head over-!" Angela turned to Mike with a raised eyebrow. She traced where he was staring at until her eyes fell on a stack of clothes which happened to be Jeremy's. The woman froze, not due to shock (well sort of) but (also) due to the million suggestions of what is happening to Jeremy- without his clothes.

"Just his clothes?!" Angela managed to exclaim as she lifted the shirt up.

"Where is Jeremy?!" Mike furrowed his brows, not paying much attention to the clothes.

Suddenly, something stirred inside Jeremy's pants, making Angela yank Mike down to his knees so he can get a closer look. Then, a hand came out from the pile of clothes, an incredibly small one if I may add. Mike removed the shirt away, only to reveal a small baby with large emerald eyes and a patch of blonde hair on his head.

"Aah~!" the baby cooed.

The two adults widened their eyes at the strange phenomenon before them and just like that the two screamed.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAT~?!"

* * *

"Angela, you're overreacting too much. If anything, you should be the one holding him!" Mike argued at an awfully confused Angela.

"Shut up, Mike! First there were murderous animatronics, next the hallucinations, then a possessed puppet and now a baby!" Angela flung her arms into the air. "What's next?!"

"Shh! You're too loud! The baby might hear you!" Mike yelled at Angela before Baby Jeremy went to let out a loud cry.

Angela gasped and snatched the baby away from Mike and tried to comfort him soothingly, "Shh! Shh! It's okay, Jeremy, don't cry," Angela said softly, making Mike cringe at how nice she's acting. "It's me, Angela."

Baby Jeremy soon recognized the woman but to his dismay was soon scolded at after he started to yank on Angela's hair.

Jeremy started hiccupping and coughing as he kept on crying. The difference was that his crying was at a higher volume than before.

"Angela, I think he's scared of you." Mike stifled a laugh before Angela glared at him.

"That's ridiculous!" Angela whispered-yelled at Mike. "I've never harmed him when he was an adult. Only you but that's an entirely different thing...!"

"And he's still crying!" Mike pointed out. "Give me, Jeremy! I'll show you what a man can do."

Angela made an uneasy look. She still wanted to hold Jeremy but with the situation at hand, it's better to comply for now. Angela 'tched' and handed Baby Jeremy to Mike.

"Hey, Buddy!" Mike flashed a smile at Jeremy who's cries have lowered in volume. "It's me, Uncle Mikey! What's the matter? Did the evil dragon scare you?"

A tick mark grew on the corner of Angela's head.

"Dragon?" she repeated.

Jeremy started to smile, "Aah~! Aauu~!"

"You like me don't you, huh?" Mike smiled at Baby Jeremy before placing him over his hip. "There. See? He stopped crying. He's all happy now."

"He only cried because we we're too loud," Angela retorted with an annoyed look. "I'll kick your ass later. Right now we have to help Jeremy and find out what happened to him and change him back to his adult form as soon as possible."

"Do we really have to?" Mike questioned carelessly. "It's fun to have a baby around and look at his face." Mike held up Baby Jeremy as if he was showing off an award.

Angela made a disgusted look. She face palmed. Sure, Mike and Jeremy are best friends but Mike is not focused on the bigger picture here. This is a serious issue!

Angela sighed, "Fine! But I'm not taking care of him!"

"If you say so!" Mike shrugged before throwing Baby Jeremy into the air. Angela cringed at this. She just hopes that Jeremy won't die in their hands, much less the animatronics because one thing's for certain:

They have no experience in taking care of babies.

* * *

 **End of this chapter! ;) Review please and tell me what you think. Originally, I wanted this to take place in Rebornica's AU because I could imagine how Mike would be now that Jeremy is a baby. What do you think?**

 **Review and let me know. ;)**


End file.
